


"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, M/M, Not specific to any part of the show, One Shot, Or rather....closer to pre-slash than slash I guess, Pre-Slash, The Brad Paisley Incident of 2006, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reid was looking at him funny. His eyes had gone big. He looked....soft. In the bare light provided by the headlights, he looked way younger than he was, and much less grim."</p><p>Part 1 of "100 Ways To Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

It wasn't often that Morgan was too tired to drive. He was the best driver he knew.

It was two AM, and man, by that point in the night the radio got weird. He was pretty sure the DJ was asleep in the booth. They had played three Lauryn Hill songs, some weird sitar jazz, and something that he suspected was Sister Nancy, played off a recording of an old record. Derek could get behind the reggae, but at 2 am he wanted nothing more than to put a pillow over his head and pretend he couldn't hear anything.

Prentiss was already asleep in the back seat. Reid was riding shotgun, somehow wide awake. If Morgan didn't know the kid, he would've sworn he was bopping his head to Sister Nancy.

"Hey," Reid said, quietly to avoid waking Prentiss. "You're kind of swerving."

"Hmm? No I'm not." Morgan was the best driver he knew. He could have been a chauffeur if it weren't so goddamn boring.

Reid was looking at him funny. His eyes had gone big. He looked....soft. In the bare light provided by the headlights, he looked way younger than he was, and much less grim.

"Pull over," Reid said. "Let me drive for a while."

Normally Morgan would have said no. He knew he could trust himself behind the wheel, but the kid never drove the van. It just wasn't his thing. Morgan drove, Reid handled the map. And, on one infamous occasion, the aux cord. The Brad Paisley Incident of 2006 had been the first and last time Morgan had trusted him with music.

Shit. His mind was wandering. He was tired.

"Morgan?" Reid was saying. "Come on. You're tired. Let me drive. Exhaustion is involved in a majority of car accidents unrelated to drunk driving."

"Yeah, okay," Morgan said. He didn't trust anybody but himself behind the wheel, but he trusted the kid with his life. He could trust him for a thirty mile stretch to the hotel.

They pulled over. Morgan got out and held the door open for Reid to take his spot.

"Thanks, man," Morgan said, settling into the passenger seat. It was warm.

"You're welcome," Reid replied. Something seemed left unsaid in that, but Reid was adjusting the mirrors. Uncle Murdah had taken over from Sister Nancy. Morgan was already falling asleep. Reid looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Morgan gave him a sleepy smile in return.

They pulled out onto the road. Morgan closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say I love you is [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come. 
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments.


End file.
